Nuestra primera vez
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Jon y Sansa están juntos. Sansa quiere algo que por el momento Jon se ha negado a darle, pero con la llegada de un cuervo, su negativa cambia. Se lo promete. Ahora es tiempo que cumpla su promesa. Regalo para Ludmiswan18.


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin

* * *

**Nuestra primera vez **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo",_ William Shakespeare._

* * *

Ese día amaneció tan brillante como una armadura recién pulida. Sansa se despertó al despuntar el sol y en su mente solo entraba un solo pensamiento. Se levantó radiante como los rayos del sol, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos azules brillando de expectación.

* * *

La habitación estaba simplemente perfecta. Como no podría ser de otra manera, estaban en la habitación de Sansa. El lecho adornado con las mantas más suaves que pudieran existir y los rayos del crepúsculo, teñían las paredes de los más hermosos matices.

Si Sansa estaba nerviosa, no se le notaba en lo más mínimo. En cambio Jon estaba hecho un saco de nervios, sus manos temblaban ligeramente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella estaba radiante como siempre y su piel desprendía un deleitable aroma de flores silvestres. Ella sonríe para animarlo, para transmitirle toda su confianza por medio de una sonrisa. Sansa camina en su dirección y Jon puede jurar que por sus ojos azules ha pasado un brillo malicioso.

Él esta a punto de decir algo pero toda palabra es acallada con los suaves labios de su hermana. Sansa tiene esa característica, puede borrar cualquier pensamiento de su mente en menos de un segundo y a Jon le gusta que tenga ese poder sobre él. El beso comienza lento, es apenas un roce de labios. Como si Sansa lo estuviera probando, poniendo en duda su autocontrol. El beso poco a poco va subiendo de intensidad, Jon se anima a recorrer con su lengua el labio inferior de Sansa y ella lanza un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

Jon continua repartiendo besos mariposas en el delicado rostro de su hermana, depósito un lánguido beso en la mandíbula y comenzó a descender por el cuello. Ella sentía un hormigueo que nacía en su estómago para subir hasta su garganta. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello. De repente, como si una pequeña lamparita se hubiera encendido en la mente de Jon, él se separo.

—Me lo prometiste, Jon. —reclamó Sansa con los labios ligeramente humedecidos.

—Lo prometí pero... —respondió dubitativo.

—Pero nada. —dice Sansa y le coloca un dedo sobre los labios.

—Me diste tu palabra y los hombres honorables cumplen con su palabra.

Ha conseguido apretar ese punto de la cuestión, donde todo parece cobrar nuevamente sentido.

Cuando un cuervo negro como la noche llegó a Invernalia, portando un pergamino con el sello real, Sansa tuvo el presentimiento de que su vida cambiaría. Se casaría con el Príncipe Joffrey. Esa misma noche le hizo prometer a Jon que él le daría lo que ella tanto deseaba, la haría suya, la tomaría en sus brazos, se unirían en el acto más antiguo del universo, juntando sus almas para siempre.

La observó a los ojos. Esos ojos azules tan puros que parecen reflejar el brillo del mar. Sansa no aguardó un solo minuto más y desato los lazos de su vestido. La seda se deslizo por su piel, dejando a Sansa como los dioses la trajeron al mundo.

Jon recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada que poco tenía de inocencia. El cabello marrón tirando a rojizo caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda, su piel blanca contrastaba con los matices rosados de sus mejillas, sus senos que apenas estaban comenzando a desarrollarse por que todavía no le había bajado la sangre de luna y sus piernas torneadas como las de una diosa de verano, que guardaban una puerta a la que nunca nadie tuvo acceso.

Pero él tenía la llave.

Volvió a besarla tan fuerte que creyó que la lastimaría, intentó alejarse pero Sansa lo sujeto aún más fuerte por la nuca y tironeo suavemente de los cabellos de su nuca para acercarlo más y caer de espaldas a la cama. Jon se quitó las ropas tan rápido como sus manos le permitieron, de pronto una creciente necesidad comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas y se estaba poniendo más duro que una maza.

Besó cada rincón de su cuerpo con cuidado, como si Sansa fuera una muñeca totalmente echa de porcelana que podría romperse con el mínimo daño. Jon no tenía experiencia en esos temas pero no lo demostraba.

Cuando Jon la tomó, Sansa sintió que el mundo eran ellos dos, nadie más que ellos dos. Fue ver a través de sus parpados, las estrellas y sentir que podía tocarlas con la punta de sus dedos. Una agradable sensación le llenaba completamente el cuerpo, tan cálida como los rayos del sol y tan única como los dragones que solían poseer los Targaryen. Todas sus fantasías de la infancia, realizadas en un solo acto.

Nunca en su existencia se sintió tan vida, tan llena, tan completa.

—Te amo, Jon. —dijo Sansa cuando las oleadas de placer le permitieron hablar.

—Y yo a ti, Sansa. —contestó Jon jadeante, con el cabello oscuro pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Nunca sintió nada más perfecto.

Al fin eran uno solo

Dos almas unidas en un solo ser.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bueno un pequeño y humilde regalo para _Ludmiswan18_, por ser la culpable de que me guste tanto la pareja de Jon y Sansa, por que me encanta como los ve y sus fics fueron los primeros y únicos que leí de ellos. También en agradecimiento por su regalo, un song fic, hermoso que adore.


End file.
